We Meet Again
by RyuichiFanGirl
Summary: Me 1st fic sooo be nice ok and the ratins cause of me and me bro cussin durin it also its V/H SOOOO ENJOY!!!
1. The Loved Ones reunite (tell meh if ya h...

Disclaimer: I OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SERIOUS I REALLY DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::gets wapped over the head by her brother:: Venom shes lying she doesnt own escaflowne...........she dun even own the tapes but i do MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*We Meet Again*~  
  
Hotomi Stared at the stars from her bedroom window and seemed to be in deep thought about something........or shall we say someone?  
  
"Van............: was all she said while stargazing at the mystic moons night sky  
  
~*Fanelia*~  
  
"Hitomi..........." Van (for all ya dummys the cool and extreamly hot black haired dude in the series ::waped by bro again:: VenomDemon dun start ranting about him AGAIN! Demonback 2 da fic^^) Muttered while looking at the stars outside.  
  
At the very same moment Van and Hitomi said 1 thing that would change their lifes "I wish I was with you now."  
  
Suddenly a pillar of light engulfed not only Hitomi but Van as well. When the light from the pillar subsided Hitomi and Van were on the grounds of the Royal Family Burial Site (if ya have a shorter name tell meh!!) where Escaflowne stood gueard.  
  
Hitomi and Van looked at eachother for a second and then before they relized what was happening the ran to eachother and embraced the other tightly. Van broke the the embrace and looked into Hitomi's eyes.  
  
"I love you Hitomi." said Van.  
  
"OHHHH VAN I love you too and i always have." was Hitomi's reply.  
  
They both went to close the gap between eachother then  
  
(...............BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went Hitmoi's alarm...... Demon if ya noticed dis part is in parenthases or however u spell it and it is my thoughts sooo it would be mean to put that and thats why i didnt do it ::gets wapped by bro again Venom SIS STOP INTERUPTIN DAMMIT!!)  
  
Van just went for it and closed it. Van and Hitomi kissed eachother and then Van urged the kiss deeper. Of course Hitomi didnt hesitate. (Man how long is dey gonna keep dis up venom?!?! ::eats popcorn:: Venom i have no clue demon ::venom looks at his watch:: Demon its been like 10 minutes Demon dude thats long aint dey gonna suffocate ::venom shrugz:: anywayz back 2 da fic) Van and Hitomi broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen (FINALLY!!)  
  
Van picked Hitomi up and carried her into the castle. He took her to a room thats right next to his and put her down in the mamoth sized bed. "Hitomi this room is your room and its right next to my room if you need anything ok?!?!" said Van. "ok" said hitomi. Van begins to walk out of the room when Hitomi calls him Back "Van Dont leave me tonight please stay with me." "Ok Hitomi only because its you, you know if it was anyone else i would say No." "Thanks Van i appreciate it." Van goes to a chair in the room and sits down 'i guess ill sleep here' he thinks to himself. "Van come lay down with me theres enough room for 2 and i dont bite!""But hitomi..""But Nothing its not like anything will happen Van""i guess""Please Van do it for me!" Van tosses up his hands in defeat:Fine, Ok I Give!"  
  
Van plops down in bed and hitomi lays her head on his chest. "Night van.""night Hitomi." they kiss eachother then drift off to sleep. (heres a descrpiption of how dey look ok sooo use ur imagination Hitomi has head head on Vans chest and her arms around him and Van has his arm around her and his head ontop of hers get the pic Venom DEMON ENOUGH DESCRIPTION!!!!!!!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!  
  
if ya like it tell meh cause its my first fic EVER!!!!!!!!! soooo it may not be the best it may not be the worst sooo R&R cause i wanna KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! email meh if ya want or im me k every1 welll JA NE!!!! and i dunno how long itll take me 2 make another chap soooooooooo is that everything...........also i wrote this fic while bored outta my mind in geometry class ^.^""  
  
~Demon-Wolf 


	2. Weird Doings...

Konbanwa Minna-san ogenki desu na?!? Anywayz How are yall doin out der?!?! I wonder if people actually read my fics......... They may bee cheesey but I like me fics and that's all that matters!!! Well not all that matters.......... anywayz This is a continuance of me little V/H fic MUAHAHAHA ::gets wapped by bro:: owwie dam venom anywayz read and Review!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2  
*~*~ With Merle~*~*  
Merle wakes up at the crack of dawn and then gets a devilish smirk across her face `Hmmm should I be evil and go wake van up now or later.........ill do it now!'  
Merle bounds out of her room and runs to van's. She notices him not being in there and it looks as though his bed was never even slept in `That's funny he should be here but he isn't where can her be' an idea pops in merles mind as she runs to the room next to van's and bounds in the room. `Yup I was right he's here' " VAN-SAMA GET UP!!!"  
Van jumps out of bed but merle notices another lump next to him . (Oo) `Van must've had some company last night' she thins devilishly. `why not have fun with this little tidbit of information' "sooo van-sama whos dat next ta ya?!?!'  
Van looks next to him and smirks "Why Merle don't you recognize her you've met her before." Van shakes Hitomi. "No mom I don't want to get up now 5 more mins." Van shakes her again "mom I don't wanna go to school 5 more min plz" Van laughs to himself and starts to tickle hitomi. ""AHHH.....*laugh*.....van....*laugh*...  
..stop......*laugh*...pl....*laugh*.....please....*LAUGH*"  
Merle just watches them act like goof balls `whats hitomi doin here anyways' `ill ask them later on' "EHHHEMMM id hate to ruin this moment but van what were YOU doing in bed with a woman you aren't married to" she says as she smirks evily.  
"Ummmm.....er..........um.......none of YOUR Buisness merle" Van says while blushing madly. Hitomi looks at Van and snickers. "whats sooo funny Hitomi" "well Van whats funny is the fact that your almost pure red either from anger or embarrasement" this made Van blush even redder if that's possible "Ummm.......er...... its from anger......ya that's it Anger" Van says with his hand behind his head laughin like a moron.  
"I don't Believe you Van" Merle voices "You've always had a thing for Hitomi and you know it" merle says while smirking her evil way.  
"OUT MERLE!!" Van screams as he tosses a pillow at merle. Hitomi begins to giggle at Vans reaction "Van you don't really have to make her get out" "But Hitomi" "No Buts let her stay" "Fine...."  
"Thanxs Hitomi You're a life saver" "NO problemo Merle" Merle nudges hitomi in the stomach a little and whispers "Hey Hitomi Vans pretty Hot aint he?!?!" Hitomi turns bright red from this statement "Merle i dont know what your talking about" "You dont?!?! then why are you turning red from my little statement?!?!" Hitomin turns redder from this and tosses a pillow at Merle's Head while screaming "GET OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Van looks at Hitomi "Gee Hitomi what did Merle say to get ya turnin that red and mad at her?!?!" "Oh its nothing Van" "Then why are you so mad?!?!" "because she said somethin and ummmmm..........er.............." Van smirks at her answer "Are ya lost for words Hitomi?!?!"  
  
"Ill Say she is Van cause man did she turn read from my little comment i made" Merle says as she giggles. "Hey Merle what did ya say to her" Van whispers to Merle "Oh nothin much Van i just said 'Hey Hitomi Vans Pretty hot right?!?!' thats all i said and she went all red on me" Van snickers at this "Hey you to what are you both talkin about over there" Hitomi yells lookin at Merle and Van laughin "NOTHING" Van and Merle yell at the same time.  
  
"I dont believe you two!" she screams and tackles Van. "AHHHH HITOMI WHAT ARE YA DOIN?!?!" Hitomi Begins to tickle Van "Im takin you Down King Van Salzar de Fanel!!!" "AHHH NOOOOOOOO MY WHOLE NAME/TITLE" "MUAHAHAHA DO U SURRENDER?!?!" "*Laugh* No.............*laugh*.............ill................never *laugh*...........surrender" Hitomi begins to tickle Van even more "I said DO you surrender?!?!" "FINE FINE I GIVE HITOMI!!" Hitomi lets Van up which was a huge mistake because Once she let go of him he pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Van get off me" "why should I after what you just pulled" "Grrr ur gonna pay for this once i get loose Van" Van shrugz "ehh ive had a good life theres just one thing i wanna do before you murder meh" "what would that be?!?!" "this....." Van moves down and kisses Hitomi and catches her totally off guard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN aint I evil =) Anywayz i will add more if i get into a goofey mood again sooo be patient MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


End file.
